Machine-type communication (MTC) refers to communication technology for stationary or low-mobility terminals, unlike mobile communication where mobility must be addressed. MTC may serve various terminals or devices, such as vending machines installed at specific locations, household appliances used in homes, and security cameras installed at fixed locations for security.
Typical MTC devices are fixed or have low mobility. Hence, it is possible to simplify network procedures related to access signaling and control signal transmission. In addition, when it is necessary for the network to page a particular MTC device, the network has to page the MTC device only in a specific region. Thus, the network may easily control the MTC device.